The Future
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Harry wants to start a family with his husband but Draco is unsure. Can they work it out? Warning: This is a slash fic but isnt sexually explicit.


**The Future… by HPFangirl71**

Harry sat upon the rocks staring out upon the lakeside. He was deep in thought, the fight he and Draco had just had resonated in his mind. He'd told Draco of his wish to start a family together but wasn't at all prepared for the response he got. The icy blonde had absolutely refused him, causing an argument to ensue. Harry had fled before they could say anything they would surely regret.

He'd come here to their special spot trying hard to figure out where things had gone wrong. He'd shed many tears but so far had come up with nothing. He and Draco had a great life together; at least he'd always thought so. A lot had gone into them getting to this point, their hooking up had shocked friends and family alike but soon the critics were all proven wrong. In fact, their bonding was now well received within the entire Wizarding community. Together they had forged a wonderful life together here near the beach. Their jobs at the Ministry afforded them a good life and Harry had assumed that now was the time to share it with a child. He stifled back a sob as he realized how truly wrong he had been.

Lost in thought, Harry never heard Draco's approach until his hand rested upon his shoulder.

"Harry…" he whispered hesitantly.

"What now? Coming to tell me you want out, that maybe divorce is the answer." he choked back a tremendous sob and his shoulders shook slightly as he spoke.

"Of course not!" Draco said in a sharp tone, as he knelt down in front of Harry within the sand.

"Then what do we do now? I want a family and you don't, there's no way of compromising on that."

Harry felt such loss as he looked up into Draco's Grey eyes. He noticed that Draco too had been crying and it quickly gave him hope.

"I never said I didn't want a family, its just so much more than that…" his voice was breaking as he tried to explain his feelings to his husband.

"I never meant to hurt you Harry. I just assumed that as a wizard raised by muggles you'd assume we just couldn't have a child together."

"I didn't know we could until Hermione mentioned a pregnancy potion…" Harry began but was soon cut off by Draco.

"It figures Granger would have a hand in this." he spat out bitterly.

"Look it's not fair to blame this on Mione and she's not a Granger anymore." he admonished his husband softly.

"That's right; she's a high and mighty Zabini now." Draco said with a chuckle.

"What is it then Draco, why don't you want to do this?" Harry questioned him.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's and looked deep into the Green of his eyes.

"What kid is going to want me as a dad?' he whispered in a serious tone.

"Draco, I don't get what you're saying" Harry responded back to him.

"Harry, a parent is someone a kid looks up to. Merlin knows how much I looked up to Lucius and look how well that turned out. Any kid of mine is bound to be screwed up."

"Draco don't be so hard on yourself. You would make a great parent. The mere fact that you can recognize and acknowledge your past mistakes is proof of that. Parents aren't perfect; they're just people trying to do the best for their kids. I think any kid would feel lucky to have you for a dad." Harry said in all seriousness.

"How can you be so sure though?"

"Five years ago, when we were bonded, I put all my faith in you. I never thought things would be easy or perfect but I knew that no matter what, I was making the right decision. I wanted to share my life with you and you only, Draco. That is exactly why I want a family with you, because I love you and trust you with my very life. Can't you understand that?"

After a moment, Draco was able to answer.

"If you're absolutely sure about this…" he began but his words were cut off my Harry's lips pressing hard against his. With a smile, he returned the man's demanding kisses.

When they finally parted, he looked and saw such pure happiness within Harry's face that he was sure he had made the right decision. Draco wasn't sure what the future would hold for them or what kind of a parent he would turn out to be, but he was sure that no matter what came it would be okay with Harry by his side.


End file.
